Restore A Balance
by Yumi-nachan
Summary: Kratos&Llyod in 8 yrs old suddenly were thrown into weird world where Shinobi conquer.They find in difficult task to save this weird world&go back to their world.Sasuke uses time jutsu, find the scenario's different than he think.What's actually happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : it's not mine. Because I will have many complain about too high adult rate?**

**This is Tales of symphonia and Naruto crossover**

****

**Prologue : Kyuubi attack **

These a moonless night in Konoha was different from other night before. There were many screams, cries and many indescribable sounds echoed in forest also village Konoha itself. The screams, cries and any sounds were heard was not happiness or joy but sadness, pain, rage and fear sounds.

The cause was none other in the forest not too far from village. A giant red fox with proudly nine tails swished around destroyed everything on its path. Howling, slammed its tails around letting out its power to crack ground and destroyed trees full force. Many of them, as they as possible they could do stopped a raging fox near town. Unfortunately neither all of them succeed, they just left for die.

Suddenly a giant red Toad appeared nowhere. A giant red toad was wearing a big kimono with big sword on his waist. Above Toad's head a blond man who wore white and red flame robe with fourth in kanji in back, stood letting out his powerful aura. Blue eyes stared deadly at red giant fox. Both his arms held gently but in protective hold on a small orange bundle. The air became more intense, smell of blood from dead peoples in anywhere place tainted ground.

Minato gazing down stared at a small orange bundle he held. An infant so much liked his own self stared at him with such beautiful innocent and lively baby blue orbs. A small tear dropped on right corner blue eyes' blond man. Minato couldn't help but kissed the baby's forehead gently.

"Da…"

Minato shocked nonetheless. The infant just birthed few hours ago but he could talk faster. Normally other people dreaded at such weird events like he had now. But no he felt like his heart ripped into two. His son talked as if rewarding him a best gift before he died sacrificed his life to village. Now he regretted to leave his son, to abandon his son alone in cruel world.

He knew he had already made promise to Sandaime to declare his son as hero let him experience great live. To take care him so he never needed his parent's presence. Chocked a sob, he turned back staring at Fox. He shook head forcefully, no he needed to protect his village mostly his son, his beautiful baby, his Naruto. He wouldn't death or fate take his precious person in front of his eyes like they took Kushina from him. Kushina, his beautiful fiery red head wife, they took her away after she delivered their son in the world. No, before the cursed fox crushed the village killing his baby he would rather die to protect him.

He let out angry growl. He would make sure these fox won't taste freedom a bit. The fox would be suffered under his hand.

"Gamabunta, come on."

Then the battle begin…

****

**Another time in another dimension**

A young male on his twenties, walked on to the secret underground. Midnight spiky hair framed the exquisite and exotic face gently, Onyx eyes examined surround him, pale skin shone in dimming light.

Sasuke, had a mission. He was looking for the secret scroll hidden in deep his family underground. Its just not ordinary scroll but a rare scroll. Its scroll a secret and forbidden technique. Time Dimension.

Time Dimension was a legend but secret and forbidden technique that passed from generation to generation. It was a secret tale from fore tell that passed from generation to generation that someday a truth and chosen Uchiha could performed the technique perfectly and knew the truth between secret in the world.

He knew Uchiha Madara trying and failing to perform the technique. It was just one percent he could perform it successfully but this just his chance, his chance to repay what he did to his teammate and his brother.

Itachi. He never realized the secret between Uchiha clan. The evil secret that eaten them, hatred that passed from generation to generation. The secret of battle between Senju, the first Hokage and Madara.

Itachi, he killed Uchiha clan save himself to protect Konoha from the evilness their plan that wanted to destroy Konoha. He didn't want to kill him because he trusted him to renewed Uchiha clan as it should to be, as Clan that protects Konoha. His wish was to give his little brother a new Mangekyou Sharingan to defeat Madara. But cruelly, what he do was helping Madara to gain new power.

The battle was hard between Akatsuki and Five Kages. But Fives Kages defeated Madara with cost many lives was sacrificed. And one of them was Naruto.

He cried at the lost of Naruto. Naruto died to protect him from Madara's jutsu. The blond died as shielding him use his body from the attack. It was that time his world shattered and died as the blond said before his last breath, "I love you forever."

Heaving a sigh, soon realized that he had already arrived at the middle of cave. The place had a strange kind of chakura, there were many carved of unknown picture in the side of wall. But he ignored those, walked straight at big circle with strange draw inside circle. Like the instruction in scroll he had found, he began the ritual. Then blue light covered him.

****

**Another place**

"...Do you really have to go?"

The tall purple-clad man turned from before the pile of ivory rubble to face the speaker, a young man clad in red with his face.

"...Yes, I must," he answered in a calm, deep voice.

"...Why?"

The taller figure flinched, having not expected this response from the brunette sword-wielder, not in the least.

"...If a half-elf of Cruxis remains here, the other half-elves will suffer," he stated, "as a surviving member of Cruxis, I must bear the responsibility for what has happened."

"...I see," the teen muttered, his face falling.

"...It's time for me to go," he stated, "use that sword to send me to Derris-Kharlan."

"...All right," he whispered.

The teen held out his hand, a strange, glowing sword appearing from the air in his palm. He hesitated but a moment, before his closed his eyes in acceptance.

"All right...goodbye..."

As the older man began to disappear, he couldn't stop the word from escaping his lips.

"...Dad..." he choked.

Before the auburn Seraph left, he whispered something. "Don't die before I do, Lloyd, my son."

But before they knew, blue light enveloped them.

TBC

**REVIEW**

**If you want to ask just ask me…**

**I just have fun but this I will ask help my friend melmel.**

**So this continuing of melmel fanfic **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : It's not mine, I swear**

**Summary : Lloyd and Kratos are sent to Naruto's world meanwhile at same time Sasuke who use time jutsu coma back to save Naruto and his friends with the two at same time in Naruto's time. But there's different between this world and Madara and have new friend to accomplish his dream**

**Chapter 2: New world, Lloyd toddler**

Sharp amber eyes snapped open as then they stared at clear blue sky and the bright and warm sun. Wind blew lazily, brought scent fresh forest around them. The touch of grass made him little tickle on his back. He immediate sat in the ground, one hand massaging temple to relieve the intense headache. He started remember the previous scene.

Kratos asked Lloyd to send him to Derris-Kharlan. He pained the first and last time he ever heard Lloyd called him 'Dad'. He smiled at the thought. But that make him wondered was the energy pulsed through Eternal Sword, is beyond description. There something nagging into his mind, a power that actually not Eternal Sword energy.

Finally he took his around. He could feel where he is now, is not in Derris-Kharlan but rather foreign place. Amber eyes widened as they settled on the flash of bright red in other side not far from where he was. He pushed some strength as he stood abruptly, dragging his own feet to the bright red figure.

Shock expression crawled over his handsome face; he recognized the face of figure. The figure has a spiky brown hair and the obvious same design of clothes which he originally know on adult size but now minimize into child size and the user figure is a child, a seven years old child. But still he could recognize the figure even the obvious change appears in there.

"…Lloyd…." He whispered the only precious name fro him.

He kneeled down, checking any visibly wound. Satisfied as he found nothing; he hesitated at first but took courage as he shook the small body waking him. Groan escaped from the child lips; eyes fluttered open. Amber eyes blinked and blinked, staring straight at Kratos. Kratos let out sigh of relief. But he must brace himself at outcome from the small child of his.

TOS&NARUTO TOS&NARUTO TOS&NARUTO TOS&NARUTO TOS&NARUTO

Lloyd for first time he awakens from his deep slumber, bright brown eyes saw a blurred vision of his father. He sat down, rubbing his eyes as slowly he regained his sight fully. "What's happened Kratos?"

He watching in confusion as his father stared him back oddly. Brown eyes checked to see if there something wrong on him. Even he realized his father taller and bigger than him usual. Brown eyes traveled down on his body. His eyes went wide, gaped wide enough for ball to enter. He screamed like a poor girl who just meet pervert.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY BODY?"

"I BECOME TODDLER, HOW CAN IT HAPPEN TO ME?"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Lloyd." Kratos called the hyperventilate toddler who ready to burst and ran frantically around forest.

"Lloyd!" The toddler too busy horrified at his new body.

"LLOYD!!!" The toddler startled at the shout of the seraph.

Lloyd finally took notice Kratos, sighed defeated he facing the seraph. The auburn seraph scolded him in tone he hated so much, "You should take notice around you and still calm whatever it comes. It won't do good things if you reckless."

Lloyd muttered, "Yeah, easy you said, you're not the one who feel it." But he took back as he feel dark aura from Kratos. He's too scared to experience the wrath of auburn seraph. He heard Kratos spoke once again, "Listen we should …"

But Kratos never finished as he heard the familiar voice that belong to familiar spirit.

'**I apologize, Master of the pact.'**

Lloyd never felt happy to hear the voice.

"Origin-? What happened?!" Lloyd cried, "I asked you to send him to Derris-Kharlan! Not to turn me into a little kid-!"

Origin went silent for a moment. Then its voice echoed once again, **'There's something controlled my power.'**

Lloyd frowned, "What do you mean?"

'**Well, there something disturbed my power.'**

Kratos's calm and impassive tone cut them off, "You mean the sudden surge of power when you send us?"

'**Yes.'**

"Can't you send us back now or return myself?" Lloyd said hopefully, bit his lips anxiously.

'**I'm afraid I couldn't do it Master of the pact.'**

"Why?" Amber eyes widened, fearing for the worst.

'**Since the power locked me in the dimension, I'm hardly can use my power and even more since your state as child now, you couldn't use mana like when you adult since I need your power if you want to use me.'**

"You mean I stuck like this?"

'**Yes I'm afraid so.'**

Lloyd gaped like the idiot unable to respond. He just stood in there in a catatonic state. Meanwhile Kratos who was always calm and impassive, nodded in understand. He spoke back replace Lloyd who still on his rock mode. "Thank you Origin, we will call you again as soon we find the solution."

'**I shall contact you when you could use your mana, master of the pact.'**

As the feeling of origin presence vanished, Kratos went toward Lloyd who still stood like statues. Kratos seemed hesitated at a moment but he aware they must go out from the forest since is too dangerous for them especially Lloyd.

Pinched Lloyd's left cheek roughly and soon followed by yelp of pain from Lloyd who was too busy horrified.

"What are you doing?" The brunette cried out, left hand rubbing his poorly abused red left cheek.

"Let's looking for shelter, is too dangerous for us to wander around forest especially in your condition now." The auburn emphasized his purpose while he staring at him boringly. He then left at obvious irritate toddler.

Lloyd wanted to argue but held back knowing it would provoke more than pinch on cheek. He pouted as he following the silent seraph.

TOS&NARUTO TOS&NARUTO TOS&NARUTO TOS&NARUTO TOS&NARUTO

Kratos couldn't help but his heart thump faster, something stirred inside him. He understand the meaning what the Origin said. The foreign power that interrupts Origin power must be powerful since it could even trap the powerful sword to dimension and locked the sword in there. In the fact now, it also affected Lloyd somehow. The once seventeen years old teen now changed into seven years old child. Somehow it made them looks vulnerable now.

He feared the changed of Lloyd will be the most dangerous things. He didn't know what enemy wants. He can fight them but not Lloyd. The brunette will look vulnerable, easy hostage and trouble-free to kill. But he's sure Lloyd without hesitation, he will fight nail and tooth even it lead him to suicide attempt.

But other hand he found what he always desire ever since after Anna's death. The memory of him with Lloyd before they were separated haunts him all night after he found his missing son. Now the dream will be fulfilled, the lost of their years together. He just needs to protect him, no need more words. But still he's feeling little off. Father-son relationship between them is awkward and upsetting. But he's glad the two of them still at least acknowledge each other even hesitate glance.

For hours it seemed they walked on forest. Sun shone less, the light seemed dim little by little on second. He notice it will dark soon. He turned saw Lloyd followed far away in back. Drenching by sweat, chest rise and fall in rapid motion; he panting harshly. Lloyd was exhausted and he almost ready to faint.

Of course Kratos not a fool anyway. The auburn seraph knew that in this state Lloyd couldn't match his stamina after all. Sighed, he walked straight to confused Lloyd.

The boy squeaked as he was lifted and placed on strong and powerful shoulder by Kratos himself. The boy he found himself on a forced piggy-back ride.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd cried out.

"Obviously you're too tired Lloyd, you couldn't walk like this in this wood in your condition now." Kratos stated out.

"I don't need to be carried!" Lloyd snapped.

"Just be honest Lloyd, you're exhausted and almost ready to drop on the ground actually."

"I'm not!!!"

"Don't shout, now be quiet, we don't know what's in these woods."

"...Grrr...fine..." he pouted, accepting his position.

Few minutes later, Kratos was still walking around forest while carrying his son on his back. There was a faint sound near his ear and he turned his head to see Lloyd's face, his eyes closed and a soft snoring escaping his little body. A rare smile spread over Kratos' face, delighted at the sight of his peaceful looking child...

Rustle.

Kratos was holding his son protectively as his whole sense now on high alert at presence at can be considered as threat. Angelic ears captured every little sound detail. From every sound he had captured, a small, tiny sound; it was likely an effort to make them unnoticed.

He wore impassive and alert expression looks while inward concerned about Lloyd who particular was completely vulnerable now unless...

"...I know you're there, if you want something, show yourselves."

There was a silence, then in a large 'poof' similar to the way Sheena would make her appearance, several figures appeared in front of him.

They wearing uncommon identical clothes what he assumed as their uniform to be fit for combat and were also wearing mask shape in fashion of animals. Somewhere of their clothes, there hidden weapons which made his muscles tense and fully alerted.

"You are intruding upon the territory of Konoha Village, state your name and business," one said, a male by the sound of it.

"...I apologize for the intrusion," Kratos bowed his head slightly, taking care not to take his eyes off them nor wake Lloyd,

"We are merely seeking shelter, we lost our way in these woods and have been trying to find help."

The people looked him over, taking in the foreigners appearance.

"Kakashi," one whispered to the lead, "what do you make of him?"

"He's got a kid with him..." a female said, "and he's unarmed."

"Could be some kinda trap."

"A trap? What 'trap' would wear such ridiculous clothes? If it was a trap, it wouldn't be so suspicious." another hushed.

"True, but his chakra level is...amazing...can't you sense that?"

"Yeah, it's a lot...almost as much as..."

"No, not 'almost', but it's close enough," another said.

"So what? Y'think some demon is disguising himself as a human?"

"Oooh, scary, Kyuubi no kitsune in a purple Halloween outfit."

"Shush, now seriously..."

Kratos was silent in behind already made many hypothesis and analysis from what they had said. He was fully aware they doubted him at a moment because the amount of his mana which they called as chakura in this world had worried them.

"You," The one called Kakashi "please stated your full name."

"My name is Kratos Aurion."

"And that kid?" Kakashi pointed Lloyd.

"My son, Lloyd." he stated

"Well, where are you from?"

"…I'm unable to answer your question right now." he stated coolly

There was some tension in Kakashi voices, "Huh? Why not?"

"You won't believe us." Kratos said

"Try us."

Kratos' glare intensified, the Anbu getting a vibe of the Seraph's killing intent as they felt their hands poise above their weapons, both visible and concealed.

"Huwaaahmm…"

All of peoples especially Kratos who visibly flinched, amber eyes were focusing to the toddler on the seraph shoulder who just got up from his sleep.

TOS&NARUTO TOS&NARUTO TOS&NARUTO TOS&NARUTO TOS&NARUTO

Lloyd slept peacefully but abruptly awakens now. Had not because a ridiculous sound out there and intense atmosphere in there, he will fly to dream land right now maybe eat some food in there.

Amber eyes blinked groggily as he stared blur vision of few peoples with strange attire and wore mask in animal shape. Lloyd rubbing his right eye said sleepily, "Who're they?"

"Lloyd." The tone Kratos used like he was anxious by something. It likely the auburn seraph trying to warn him thought, "Are you awake?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes back to the strangers in front of them. Brown eyes narrowed to them who simply ignored him off immediately. "What happened? Who're they!?" he yelped

"Lloyd," Kratos whispered, "keep quiet."

"But what's going on?! Who are they!?" he cried.

He yelped in surprise as Kratos jumped on other side. He realized the weird men throwing rather odd shape yet sharp weapon like Shina had to them. Lloyd held Kratos tightly afraid to let go. The momentum of fight between Kratos and the strangers was too much for him since he was toddler now. He felt his uselessness as the feeling of wond on his skin at the cause of such velocity that beyond eyes. He shut his eyes tightly.

But for a moment the feeling stopped abruptly. Eyelids cracked open slowly. Much to his horror or pride, he saw Kratos's back while the red haired seraph fighting with few strangers. Even the seraph was fighting alone but he much too powerful than most all the peoples in there. He managed to impressive the enemy with his fluid grace.

Kratos dodged some attack on him then gave one hard hit directly to the face sent the attacker to nearest trees cause the attacker passed out. Next opponent armed with strange weapon like knife trying to stab him on his back but quickly Kratos grabbed the hand before the weapon can touch his skin.

Lloyd grinned wider even more. It was then he froze as the feel of the tip sharp weapon on his neck. He squeaked terrified as it pressed to his skin even more, almost likely draw blood. "AAH!!!"

The fighting abruptly stopped. Kratos whirled around, amber eyes widened as they took look of Lloyd captured by one of them. And a weapon dangerously closes to his delicate neck.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Lloyd cried.

"You...!" Kratos hissed his voice venomously deadly.

"Make a move, we kill the boy," one ninja said.

Lloyd could see the expression Kratos now, he growled, teeth bared as his eyes flashed death at them all. He saw the capturer of his own wore dog mask that he could identify as male from his voice as he asked.

"This is your son?" he asked.

Kratos nodded curtly, glaring.

"Oh really? Kid, is he your Dad?"

"Wh-what?! What kinda question is that!?" He sputtered since it's rather uncomfortable. Ever since he knew Kratos is his father, he's feeling weird and still uncomfortable to even call him dad except that time.

"Is he?" the ninja said sternly.

"...Yeah..." Lloyd muttered, still not fully comfortable with the fact.

"Oh? You don't sound like he is."

"But he-! AH! What the-!?"

Lloyd paled, finding a sharp object at his neck more closer than before.

"Lloyd-!" Kratos started.

"How about this...we'll let one of you live, just one of you, as a punishment for trespassing, now...will you die? Or..." The user of dog mask pressed the knife closer, Lloyd sweating.

"Or will he?"

"Get that thing away from him," Kratos hissed immediately, "take my life if you so wish, but...don't hurt him...I..."

Lloyd's wide, fear-stricken brown eyes looked at him, helplessly and vulnerable in fact made the boy hate it so much. But too much his surprise, Kratos did something that shocked his son beyond all belief, the Seraph got down onto his hands and knees, head hung low.

"...I beg of you..." he whispered.

"...Dad..." Lloyd whimpered, eyes tearing up.

"...Well! That settles that!"

The user of dog mask settled back Lloyd to the ground and put his weapon back to his pouch, whistling peacefully. Two pair amber eyes blinked in confusion.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN about 'that settles that'!?" Lloyd cried.

"That proves he's the kid's dad," The user of dog mask said to the group, "if he says he's trying to find shelter for his kid, I damn well believe him."

"..." Kratos looked at him, expressionless.

Something clicked in Lloyd mind, "W-wait! So you mean that was a test?!" Lloyd shouted.

"Hey, smart kid," The man laughed, "I guess you could say that..."

"WHY YOU JERK I OUGHTTA-!"

Lloyd's move was restrained he was held by Kratos, preventing him from 'kicking and punching the dog wannabe (Lloyd call him not me) into many piece'.

"We'll take you to our village, our leader will decide what to do with you there."

"...Thank you," Kratos stated simply.

"YOU'RE JERK DOG BASTARD. I WILL KICK YOU!" Lloyd swore at him showing little fist to the dog mask.

"Spirited tike, isn't he?" He commented.

"I'M NOT A TIKE!"

"Lloyd, calm down," Kratos ordered.

"CALM DOWN!? After he just?! ARGH!"

Kratos sighed as he got to his feet, picking boy who still protesting and setting the fuming toddler on his shoulders as he turned to face the others whom had been watching with amusement.

"I must say, Kratos-san, you did pretty damn good for some random guy against five ANBU...that'd be elite ninja, if you're not familiar with the phrase..."

"...I had some experience in combat," Kratos stated simply.

"Some?" the user of dog mask stated flatly, rubbing his gut to accent the word.

"...I would apologize, but after you threatened my son..."

"All right, all right, I deserved it..." the user of dog mask rolled his eyes behind the mask, "...well, come on, we'll take you to the village."

Amber eyes glared to them and found intense and wary amber eyes locked on weapon back as that man turned. The brunette watched it with amusement as the strangers flinched uncomfortable.

It was only several more minutes through the woods when they came into view of the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. Lloyd gaped, amazed at the walls, having only seen such in Meltokio before this, and finding his attention drawn to the mountain in the back which appeared to have faces carved into it.

"Wow, Dad!" he gasped, pointing out. "Check that out!"

"..." Kratos examined it briefly, and then went back to following the strangers.

The two of them walked through Konoha following behind the strangers and in front of a couple others, sandwiching father and son in to keep them from doing anything funny. Curious amber eyes looked around curiously from a top Kratos' shoulder as he forced to perch in it. The brunette was amazed with everything around him. From the strange looking buildings and signs that made up the village streets. That and the people walking by with headbands with some kind of marking on them and vests, they seemed strange...

His nose twitched madly like a dog as he smelled delicious food and found where it's come. "Hey, Dad! Look over there!" He grinned, pointing at a place called 'Ichirakus'. "They sell some kinda food there! Could we get some later? It smells really good."

"Perhaps later," The auburn seraph answered, keeping alert for anything suspicious...that wasn't them.

After a minute he spoke up.

"So where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"To the Hokage, our village leader," the Dog mask stated, "he'll be the one deciding what to do with you two..."

As they continued to travel through the village with Lloyd observing from Kratos' shoulders, his eyes caught attention on a person. As they passed an alleyway this kid looked at them. He was about in his now age new age, a kid with a spiky mop of brilliant blond hair and wide unique blue eyes. But the strange things were the marks on his cheeks that he could assume it as whisker. Lloyd frowned and examined him carefully…and the way he was looking at their.

Many peoples sent curiosity, fear, terrify because of Kratos's intimidating stature. Yeah he looked curious, yes...but what kind of look was that? The kid looked sad and hopeful. Yet at the same time the kid looked as if he was expecting someone to hit him any moment, by the way he kept flinching and glancing around. When the blond noticed that curious amber eyes looked at him, he yelped and ran off as if had been caught doing something wrong... of course Lloyd frowned.

"...Dad, who was that kid?" he whispered lowly to Kratos.

"..." he frowned not understand.

"Well, here we are."

…….

TBC

**Please review…**

**A/N: Oh, this my story collaborate with melmel in her story "We're always in your heart" Of course there is a some change and maybe sasunaru too with TOS cross over**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia and Naruto. I don't make any profit from making it.**

**Special thank to:** **Lord Rockshadow, Athina Dark-Angel of Death. (thank you for review ^_^)**

**And to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far.**

**Warning: Unbetaed, all mistake mine. Looking for Beta-reader**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well, here we are."

They stopped briefly and the pair of father and son mostly the son stared unblinkingly at the biggest building in village. As the mask man ushered them gently ordering them to go inside. All of them then walked inside, passing every doors and peoples before stopped for awhile in front of wide and large brown colored door different from other doors they had met and passed by.

One of the masked men pushed the door open revealing light brown tiled wall. The room was arranged like office room. In the middle there was a huge oak desk surrounded by several thick books around it. Above desk there were amount of pile of papers, brushes and ink. Behind the desk itself, an old man sat on leather seat while he's giggling uncontrollable as he read a book in orange cover and the word of 'Icha Icha Make Out' glaring on them from the book.

The wearer of dog mask mumbled, "Hmm, looks like new Icha Icha series update now."

All the wearers of animal mask excluded the wearer of dog mask just shook their head while Kratos as always looked stoic but looked amused and Llyod blinked and blinked titled his head curiously and watching the scene from Kratos shoulder.

One of wearers of animal mask coughed a little and was rewarded by a rather amusing reaction from the old man who now frantically trying hid the book away by putting them in the back of thick book and the next one hand took a paper nowhere as the other took a brush.

Llyod couldn't help but laughed at the hilarious antic was displayed in front of him. It's then gained attention from the old man who then lifted his head and took a good look in front of him.

"Ah, I must be too old for not recognize all of your coming. But I wonder who this gentleman and the chibi one all of you brought in front of me?" The old man smiled.

The dog mask stepped forward then began retelling what happened….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarutobi caught in surprise after hearing Kakashi's story. He glanced back at the red haired man. He could sense the red head's chakra was strong and equal or maybe more than Bijuu itself. He could see the brunette boy whom the red head carried, both little hands tried to cover mouth to hold laugh but failed miserably.

"Well young man, actually what is your definitely purpose that actually bring you in Konoha anyway and without guard coming to hidden village of Shinobi?"

The red head bow briefly then said in aloof and blank look but still followed the law of talk to older who had power than him, "My name is Kratos Aurion and this is my son, Llyod Irving Aurion. And I'm sorry for trespassing unannounced in your territory. I'm just looking for a shelter for my son and myself but we got lost in the forest."

Kakashi then stepped forward and said to confirm him, "Yes, that's true Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi was silent on moment. His mind began worked on several consequences happen in future. He looked back at the toddler who looked still like eight year old toddler yawned wider as Kratos tucked him further to his chest.

Sarutobi hummed. His worn tainted black eyes stared directly on sharp and blank amber eyes. He could see they didn't bring anything as if didn't plan this journey anyway. He spoke calmly and gently, "Kratos-san, do you have any place to go now?"

"Actually we don't have destination." Was all Kratos said.

"Then where are you coming from actually and why you come here?" Sarutobi asked but then he frowned as he caught a tense response from the red haired man.

Kratos looked him back with blank yet wary and careful stare. "…Honestly I would rather not to say it."

"Why not?" a grey eyebrow rose as a worn-tainted grey eyes stared him.

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

Sarutobi was impressive by the unblinking and confident in scrutinize stare from the red haired man. No one dared enough to stare him like that but there were several peoples he knew. But another voice caught his attention; it was the boy who was carried by Kratos looked at him nerveously.

"What's matter boy?" Sarutobi couldn't help but ask in curiosity at the child's attitude.

"err…Actually it's complicated and…."

"Llyod." Kratos spoke promised something not good.

"But…they maybe could help us."

"Let him speak mister Kratos or are you afraid reveal something?"

Kratos went silent as in the next Llyod continued, "Mmm, actually we came from place named called Sylvarant, er, well it used to be... It used to be two separate worlds but now it's the two places, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla put together…"

The next Llyod stopped; he looked uneasy to continue and fidgeted. The room went into silent. Sandaime first one broke out the silence; he chuckled while others snickered. Sandaime just replied, "Well Kratos-san, I must say your son have great imagination like such in his age."

"HEY, THAT'S NOT IMAGINATION." Llyod shouted.

Kratos just gave a long sigh made Llyod cried out in displeasure, "HEY!"

"So there's no answer then." Sandaime said then.

"And do you believe us then?" Kratos said coolly.

"Even you're not saying anything, we will find out." At this Sandaime could feel the narrow gaze thrown on him. "But I'm believed you're nice person except with no certain back ground."

"HEY! My dad is cool even he's scary sometimes, old goat. My dad is a…" Kratos clamped shutting Llyod mouth. Llyod desperately trying to release the hold of Kratos hand's on his mouth.

"Llyod." The warning tone didn't go unnoticed by Llyod who then pouted and mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry." Kratos said as he offered an apologize bow to Sandaime.

"Well, it's not that good thing when your son praising you." Sarutobi lifted his pipe and began smoking.

Yet the statement went unanswered as Kratos just ignored. Instead he replied and lowered his head, "I apologize if it disturbed you but I cannot say anything for right now but I need to find shelter for my son, Llyod just for a night. Tomorrow, we will go away from this town as soon as possible."

Sarutobi couldn't help but feel guilty pressuring them like this. It was then Kakashi approached Sarutobi, whispering in his ear. Sarutobi nodded in response while others watched curiously.

"Very well." Sarutobi offered gentle smile to two of them. "Actually we have guest room in Hokage tower if you don't mind."

"Thank you, I appreciate your offer but we prefer to choose inn." Kratos replied in appreciation for Sarutobi's help.

"All right if that's your wish." Sarutobi let out long sigh.

"Cat." He called out one of his ANBU in there. The man user cat mask stepped forward. "Please escort them to inn in our town and help them to get their room."

"Hai Sandaime." The wearer of cat mask guided father and son out room.

As the two of them was certainly away from room and far enough to heard conversation, Sarutobi began spoke. "So dog, you said the young man have huge amount of chakra."

"Yes Sandaime." The user of dog mask confirmed with a nod.

"Yes, I can certainly sense it." Sarutobi putting both of clasped hand on table as his mind went. In sudden grey eyes looked them in hard and wary gaze replace soft and diplomatic look. "Watch them. Make sure council never hear about them. Its S-class mission, we don't know who's the young man, he could be a spy from Rock country."

A bear mask stepped in, "But we don't even sure. Lately Rock country not making any move beside how cruel rock country to even sent a child in mission. Isn't not like their work?"

"Rock country even sent women in prostitution to just gain information." The dog intervened. Once again the room went into awkward silent.

"Enough!" Sandaime spoke in do-as-you-are-told tone. "Even thought it's cruel to think about it but we don't have any choice longer. Our spy before his death informed that Rock country will send their shinobi in our town. They're sure looking something."

The heat in the room almost unbearable, everyone were tensed. He breathed out ending the pressure, "All of you, dismissed."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llyod couldn't help but twisted neck every direction. Brown eyes caught everything on its gaze while his mouth opened slight in awe at the sight of Konoha town. It's so same like Shina's town but it different other ways. Konoha's bigger. In the roof he could see many adult wear green vest jump in such amazing speed on the roof to others. He could find some in ground who disappear and appear in smoke. Poof! Like when Shina disappear.

The children were also no different. In Genis' age even they already had got Shinobi's and got mission. That's what cat man said.

"COOL!" Llyod couldn't help but said it loud.

The cat man chuckled amused seeing Llyod's expression who non stop staring starry eye around here. He was easily fascinated by everything around here. And his father just watched his son to keeping him run every place. The three of them walked with the wearer of animal mask leading the way.

"Cat-san." Llyod called.

The wearer bear mask turned and answered, "Yes Llyod?"

"Why all of you wearing animal mask?" He frowned in confusion.

"Well because we're different than other Shinobi in rank." He replied, amused by Llyod's questioning look.

"Rank?" Llyod titled head to side curiously.

"Yes, I'm an ANBU rank. A Shinobi with hidden name and face and use just code name."

"Why's that?"

"Well since we have different and dangerous mission."

"Mission?"

"Yeah." It was then the wearer cat mask stopped in front of large building. In top there was a large sign board with 'KONOHA INN' written in large and red colour. "There we are."

Llyod turned to look for last time before went inside. Brown eyes suddenly caught yellow figure who was now hiding in trash can when they first time came in here. Blue eyes darted around nervously as if there someone come and hit him. Blue eyes aware then when he caught brown eyes then went wide. The boy started running in opposite ignored the hate stares from adult around him.

'_What matter with the kid?' _Llyod frowned. He took quick step to catch the blond kid

"Llyod, where are you going?" Kratos called him.

"I will come back later." Llyod who decided to catch the kid stared the seraph hopefully to let him go.

Kratos sighed knowing the boy already set his mind on and he will stubbornly still doing it whenever they or others forbid him. His answer just, "Hn." Then later he would catch the boy later after check in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He just passed by since the street rarely many peoples went through. Well usually they didn't do anything bad since in front of gaze of another country. But unfortunately, he met the brunette whom he had met this afternoon. Too shocked by the boy appearance, he chose to run away.

Naruto ran throughout street ignored the hate stares from adults and children. He was afraid the brunette would angry with his rude stare when they met first time and his father, the blond didn't know but feared the father's reaction.

Arrived in river outside Konoha's wall, he decided take a rest. Naruto sat on the ground and sprawled his legs; panting, tried to catch air rapidly. Too exhausted from running, he lied down and closed his eyes to take rest.

"H-hey you (pant), why are you running away (pant) from me (pant)?" Out nowhere the voice mysterious boy startled him. Naruto suddenly sat down and scrambled away. Few feet from his, the brunette stood and held his knees while breathed heavily from nose.

Naruto unconsciously wrapped his arm around him as if trying to protect him from blow and whimpered in distress.

A pat on head made him flinch but then a soothing voice spoke, "Hey, I won't hurt you."

Blue eyes anxiously and boldly tried to stare the brunette. The brunette just smiled in response then patted him tenderly eased tension on him. "There, there. Look I won't hurt you. See…" Naruto relaxed completely then gave happy smile on the brunette. "So what's your name?"

Naruto let out courage to tell him, "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Fish cake, your name's so weird." Naruto pouted making the brunette laughed. "Hahaha, sorry. By the way my name is Llyod Irving Aurion."

Llyod thrust his hand; Naruto just looked it first then one of his hands reached the hand shyly. Both hands shake together as Llyod offered a cheerful grin. Tanned cheeks were flushed shade pink, blue eyes glimmered by tears yet there was delight and happiness all over his face. Maybe finally he could have a friend now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llyod and Naruto were finally friend each other. Yet the brunette couldn't help but let out sigh in dispersion. Since it was obvious to him this playing was too childish for his own. He was an adult, 17 years fucking old yet in here he's still playing Shinobi with an eight years old child.

When he looked the villagers' behavior to Naruto. It was then he remembered Mithos. Mithos was such good man. Even because what Mithos did yet he's still wanted to befriend with him. Everything happened so fast and so unbelievable.

By the way suddenly he remembered Origin too. He wanted to shout, clawing on every object. He wanted to curse that damned Eternal fucking Sword for making him like this, stuck in the body of eighth years old toddler. Nonetheless there's nothing he can do and waited for his seventeenth years old body came back. Oh, live is suck…

"Llyod, is the red haired man…"Naruto paused awhile before continued waiting Llyod's attention to him. "your father?"

Llyoud grumbled in discomfort admitting one thing that always nagging him, "Yeah."

"Is your dad okay if you befriend with me?" Naruto fidgeted. His finger playing with hem his shirt and lowered his gaze avoid eyes contact. Llyod frowned but then his curiosity answered when Naruto said, "I'm not mean anything, Dattebyo! It just no parents want their children playing with me. They said I'm bad boy, a freak and…." Naruto lowered head dejected.

His jaw dropped wide, brown eyes widened as he stared at the boy who had been thrown by such cruel word. He narrowed eyes at the invisible peoples who did this to a child. Calming himself down, then he sniffed and spoke in firm and serious yet gentle and friendly tone to Naruto, "I don't believe if you're freak. And I believe dad also don't think you're freak. He's already seen many peoples who more than freak and he won't judge someone just by their outside and peoples' opinion."

Llyod gave his brightest grin to Naruto who finally made eyes contact with him, "So not need to worry about it."

Naruto nodded happily in acceptance, grinned in fox like grin. "Yeah, Dattebyo. Not worry."

After few hours Llyod playing with Naruto. It's already dark. Moon already rose few minutes ago. The only source of lights was come from street lamp.

"Naruto, let's go home. It's dark already." Llyod persuaded the reluctant boy to come home. "I'm sure someone will worry if you don't go home."

"No one's waiting me?" Naruto lowered his head sadly.

"Eh?" Llyod was dumbfounded.

"I don't have family. I don't even know my parent." Naruto confessed sadly.

Hearing Naruto's answer made Llyod quiet. The atmosphere was then becoming noiseless and uncomfortable. Llyod rubbed the back of his head clumsily, didn't know what to say. Unexpected by him, he heard something. Angelic ears captured the fast movement around him. Llyod went into guarded stance waiting enemy attack.

Llyod placed himself guarding Naruto on his back. He wished bring his swords that was still carried by his father. He looked back and forth and unfortunately it was correct someone trying to attack them. He wanted to run with Naruto but knew they're surrounded. He hoped Kratos can come soon.

Naruto jerked in surprise when suddenly Llyod took defense position. He wanted to ask something but then suddenly everything went black. He was surrounded by darkness.

…

TBC

**A/N: Well if you feel familiar actually its melmel fanfic but she ask to continue it. So I continue them. I cannot even finish some of my fanfic since I'm so busy every time and lazy everytime. Buahaha….**

**Well enjoy them and review…**

**Sincerely **

**Yumi-nachan**


End file.
